


we dance to the sound of sirens

by sapphfics



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: If the Normies want a war with Abbey, they will get one.





	we dance to the sound of sirens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dott/gifts).



> Prompt: **aucupate:** to seek prey with a vengeance
> 
> This is an au of 'Ghouls Rule' where the normies basically start kidnapping and killing monsters.

The Normies take Frankie in her purple dressing gown and bunny slippers.

The last of the Steins has been living the basement of a run down mansion for months, ever since Holt was executed - Cleo, Frankie remembered, always hated the dark, but Frankie found it both oddly comforting and terrifying all at once - and the estate has been deserted for four hundred years, but Frankie still screams anyway.

She kicks out at the human's kneecaps in vain. 

“Let me go! Let me go!" She feels herself spark up, is about to electrocute her captors into oblivion when –

“Shut her down, now." 

Gloved hands claw at Frankie’s neck, until they find the bolts and Frankie's eyes flutter. 

She is conscious long enough to feel herself being flown in the trunk of a polive car, and the engine as they speed away. 

//

“Frankie, come! I make breakfast – tis’ no yak meat, do not worry!” Abbey is grinning as she, opens the door to Frankie’s room.

She sees is an empty bed, blood splattered on the carpet, and –

The breakfast plate shatters on the ground, and Abbey is running.

//

It’s all over the news.

Abbey barely makes it two blocks without seeing the headline: 'Frankenstein’s Monster Hellspawn Captured, is the next Monster to receive the Trick of Treatment.' The man who instigated the monster hunts is being interviewed and smiling like a cat to a canary. Abbey thinks of Holt's broken corpse and wants to throw up. 

If the Normies want a war with Abbey, they will get one.

//

Frankie’s cell is cold and dark and lonely, nothing like the cushy one they gave to Holt.

They shackled her to the wall, the chains digging into her arms. They are made of silver, and Frankie dreads to think of who else this cell might one day hold.

(No-one has seen Clawdeen or her family for months, and Frankie hopes and prays to whatever benevolent figure that they went underground before the Normies got to them. It's the only thing she can do. She hopes Cleo is still fighting, somewhere. Cleo refused to hide again and Deuce had gotten the help of his mother. With what Frankie's heard, if the humans ever got work of their exploits, they would have enough to write articles to fill a thousand newspapers.)

There aren’t even any rats to make friends with, nothing to help her escape.

She supposes it doesn’t matter. They barely give her enough charge to stay awake, much less move.

Her end is near. She can feel it. 

She only hopes that Abbey is safe.

//

Abbey feels some sick kind of satisfaction as she turns the Monster Detention Centre into a frozen wasteland.

They have killed far too many of her people to deserve mercy.

She grabs one of the guards and her icy fingers twist around his neck.

“Frankie Stein, where she is?” She hisses.

“That green freak? Why should I tell you?” The guard’s face is turning blue. "You'll kill me either way." 

“You wish to live? You tell me.” Abbey tightens her grip.

“Cell – cell- 1818!” The guard gasps.

Abbey snaps his neck anyway. 

“I have to save Frankie.” She whispers, and carries on.

//

“Abbey?” Frankie cries out.

“Yes, I here to rescue you. Let us go now.” Abbey orders, as she removes Frankie’s shackles.

Frankie collapses, grabbing Abbey’s hand. “I can’t – run! I don’t - not enough…power.”

Abbey carries Frankie all the way to their new home, leaving hundreds of dead normies in their wake.


End file.
